Iron Man: Evolution
Iron Man: Evolution '''is a rebooted animated series of '''Iron Man: Armored Adventures and an inspiration of the Iron Man movies from the Live Action Cinematic Universe. This series follows the adventures of a young teenager name Issac Stark the son of Tony Stark with his sister Lisa Stark and his cousin Welson "Rhodey" Jr as they become the future 2099 Iron Man Team. Story In the year 2099 where the Earth has advanced into the future as well as the superheroes of the world. The world has changed since the original Iron Man Tony Stark, family and friends have retired and preserved themselves for the future like most of the heroes have done. They may have retired but evil never does as new villains rise and old ones return to continue their work much like they did in the past. Sadly the Iron Man retired and he doesn't plan on coming out of it so his son Issac Stark, Lisa Stark his daughter and his nephew Welson "Rhodey" Jr. to protect world much like his dad before. Characters Main Characters Heroes * Issac Stark (Iron Man) * Lisa Stark (Rescue) * Welson "Rhodey" Jr. (War Machine) * F.R.I.D.A.Y. (Issac's A.I.) Allies * S.H.I.E.L.D. * Jason Anderson (Leader of S.H.I.E.L.D) * Agent Simmons * White Widow * Thrud * Winter Soldier * Mosquito * Hulk * Vision *Miguel O'Hara (2099 Spider-Man) *Oracle (Girlfriend) (X-Men 2099) Supporting Characters * Tony Stark * Pepper "Potts" Stark * James "Rhodey" Rhodes * J.A.R.V.I.S. (Tony's A.I.) * Nick Fury (Retired) Villains * Vectron (Daughter of Ultron 2.0) * Mandarin II * Zeke Stane (Iron Monger MK II) * Nick Hammer/Titanium Man * A.I.M. * Ultimo * Crimson Dynamo * Whiplash * Unicorn * Living Laser * Nanobyte * Nemesis (Anti Iron Man) * Prometheus * Pandora * Omega * Titan Seasons Season 1 - Iron Man Returns This season focuses on Issac and his family training and learning to become the Iron Man like their parents were before. # Iron Man Reborn Part I # Iron Man Reborn Part II # Secrets # Iron vs. Crimson # Unlimited # Cold War # Melt Down # Ready, A.I.M., Fire! # Nano-attack # Fantasy # Iron Monger's Revenge # Lazer # Maverick Hunters Part I # Maverick Hunters Part II # X-Men Attack! # Iron vs. Titanium # Avenger's Reassemble # Struggles of a Hero # Ultron's daughter # Rise of Mandarin Season 2 - Armor Wars This season focuses on Issac and his family fighting a whole new of Iron Man related enemies calling this the "Armor Wars" # Iron Civil War Part I # Iron Civil War Part II # Ultimo's return # Dysfunction # Whip it good # Oracle's Return # Vectron's Vengeance # Total Recall # Titan # Armor "N" # Ancient Power # The Mighty Shield # Itsy Bitsy Spider # Nemesis Returns # Over Power # Impostors Part I # Impostors Part II # Titanium Demise # Mandarin's Plan # The True Iron Man Theme Song Category:Iron Man Category:TV Series Category:Earth-7000 Category:Master DA Category:Animated Category:2099